


Sweet Avoidance

by creamyoreofillings



Series: Our Perfect Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Confessions, M/M, Romance, dumb dorks, they are in HopesPeak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avoiding him sounds like a good idea, right? Even if I keep telling myself that there's a chance he might like me back, it feels like my feelings are unrequited. Fleeing is the only option I have..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Avoidance

Ever since I confessed to him, I've been avoiding him. It hurts me a little, but its for his own good. I dont want him to get involved with my luck cycle like my parents did. It hurts me so much but I had to endure the pain. It's going to change me so soon and I dont know if I'll survive it...  
  
=3 DAYS AGO=  
  
I was pacing around the place, nervous and excited. I was trying to think of positive outcomes after this encounter but the negative ones always pop up one after another. 'Don't worry, Komaeda.' I thought to myself. 'I'm sure he will understand your feelings towards him and hopefully feel the same way..!' Another thought of mine countered the thought and said 'No he wont! He would reject you!'  
  
"Aaahhh!!! I cant do this!!" I whined as I stomped my feet and messed my hair further than it is. It's a good thing that there are no students in the gardens today or they would've given me strange looks, but the pressure was already getting to me. I wanted to run. I wanted to run away as far as I could but I couldn't. Not when I promised him we'd rendezvous in the school garden..  
  
I took a deep breath and talked to myself that it will be fine.. Until a familiar voice surprised me. "Hey, Komaeda."   
  
I jumped and turned around to face my friend (or my crush), Hinata Hajime. After a really embarrassing moment and finally calming myself down, I replied a meekly 'oh, hi'. Kind of pathetic of me, right?  
  
After exchanging greetings, an awkward silence fell upon us. Feeling anxious, I shifted my feet left to right and the ground suddenly looked interesting. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. For what felt like a day, Hinata finally broke the silence, making me breathe more easily.  
  
"So... Why did you call me here?" He questioned. When he asked me it, my voice was gone. My throat went dry. I couldn't make a sound. I might have stuttered a bit because he still smiled a bit kindheartedly as if waiting.  
  
When I regained my voice, I answered partially gibberish, partially human and partially mumbles. "I just wanted to talk to you about something...!"   
  
I confirmed that he was listening to me by the nod he gave and I continued further, feeling his gaze on me. "Um... I um... I kind of..." I mumbled my confession in embarrassment. "Run by me one more time?" He asked me. Nervous and determined, I answered more clearly, but... "I... Ilikeyousomuchhinata-kunihopeyoufeelthesameway!" ended it in one breath.  
  
Hinata looked dumbstruck, as if my confession was foreign. I felt my cheeks burn and my body tense up. I mumbled an apology for wasting his time about my dumb love confession and ran off, planning to never see him again.  
  
=PRESENT DAY=  
  
It's really hard to forget about him! Everything I look at reminds me of him. I throw my head back against my chair in frustration and immediately regretted it.  
  
"Ugh.. I should not do that again.." I said as I tried to massage the back of my neck. I was in my dorm, waiting for my roommate. She always had good advice. After deciding that she would be gone for some hours, I went to the rooftop for some fresh air.  
  
The rooftop is always a good place to adore the view of Tokyo from a birdseye view and its also a good place to relax, too. Normally, lots of people would come here to chat or relax in the breeze, but no one is to be found. Must be because it's the first day of summer break.  
  
I leaned on the railing, letting the wind blow my hair gently. Looking at the view, I felt rejuvenated. I looked at how beautiful Tokyo is and thinking of all the places I haven't been to yet, ignoring everything in the process.  
  
I heard the footsteps of a person. 'Weird.' I thought. 'Only a few people would stay here at the Academy..' The footsteps stopped and then I heard a slight 'thud'. I turned to see who it was and I felt like time suddenly stopped. It was Hinata.  
  
When he made a move to look around his surroundings, I immediately looked away, looking interested in other things rather than him.  
  
I suddenly felt his gaze on me and at the corner of my eye, I saw him coming closer to me. I mentally prayed for him to leave at least a bit of space so I can breathe normally and not be a real fool of myself when he talks to me.  
  
Well... The space thing was worth it. He did left like 15 inches of space between us, but no matter what I mentally say to myself, he still makes me breathe like a fish on land and makes me very gitterish. (I always wonder how crushes do that..)  
  
It was awkward silence. While trying to look like I was occupied in other things, it felt like he moved closer. My heart beats a thousand beats when I feel the space between us was being mauled up. I closed my eyes, hoping I would just disappear.  
  
Until I felt a peck on my cheek. My eyes was shot open just as my head tilted up in surprise. My head chanted a mantra of 'Oh my god's as I turned my head to see the person standing next to me, only to see him looking back at me. Hinata's face has a tinge of pink, his eyebrows making him look angry but his eyes are betraying that and his lips are crushed into a straight, serious line. He really looked cute. The sight itself was just enough to make me melt into the ground.  
  
We just stood there, looking at each other while the world seemingly stopped. I was surprised as a deer in headlights with what I suspect I have, pink decorating my cheeks. My mouth was slightly agape, subconsciously closing and opening again and again.  
  
I broke the silence, making a jumble of stutters. When I found my voice, I spoke in a quiet tone, almost begging tone; "Hinata...kun?" Hinata dropped the 'trying to be serious' act and dissolved into a blushing mess. He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"S-sorry.." He apologized. "I... I had to take the risk..." He paused again. 'Oh my god... Did he just... Kiss me..?' I felt like tearing up. My heart was beating so fast that it dared to break through my body. He continued, "The thing is... I-I... Kinda like you..." My vision was going blurry and I closed my eyes to keep it in, but ended up going completely weak and crying.  
  
"I love you, Komaeda." The words rang in my head. Its just like a dream. I didn't felt like it was reality until I felt a gentle hand caress my cheek, wiping the tears that ran down. 'It's not a dream..' My head said. 'It's a dream come true.' And with that I also confessed, and a kiss followed not shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> That part where Komaeda throws his head back at the chair is based off of personal experience. I think i broke my neck for two days...
> 
> The mentioned dormmate of Komaeda is my OC, Akuma Shurui, who will be starring in my multi-chapter fic called Operation: Scorpion. (a tv show is referenced in that title. if you get that reference, i will try to summarize my thoughts about your chosen pairing)


End file.
